


Why me

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dragonflyshipping, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 14 year old ai Haru is somehow alive due to 16 year old Aoi  zaizen's efforts.  Haru is confused  " why she would want to save me?". Rated T for  some things i don't want to spoil. contains Haru x Aoi.  I don't own vrains. sorry for errors.
Relationships: zaizen Aoi/Haru





	Why me

14 year old ai Haru woke up in a human bedroom with a cast on his right arm and said " what am i doing here?". Haru glanced at the room he was in. He see one thing, he saw a Trickstar deck on a desk. Haru said " This is Aoi's room. why would I be in here?". Haru could stop get up because his legs was broken. Haru wondered what happened to him because the last thing he remember was losing to her in a duel. He then heard a female voice and said " you're awake, now?". Haru turned around and it was 16 year old Aoi zaizen.

Haru said " what happened to me, Aoi?". Aoi said " I was able to save you with advanced technology after the ignis conflict after we healed windy of his reprogramming?". Haru said " reprogramming?". Aoi said " Lightning messed up windy's programming to make him a psychopath.". Haru said " that messed up. I am guessing me and windy was the one who survived was in Lightning's faction.". Aoi said with a sad face " you two are the only survivors" Haru said with tears " I'm sorry for this chaos! why did you save me?". Aoi said " when I thought you was gone forever, My heart felt like it broke in tiny pieces.". Haru was shocked that someone actually care about him like that. Aoi zaizen said " I almost forget something." holding a drink. Haru said " what is it? " Aoi said " It's a rare smelly gross drink that can heal you up . please drink it to feel better. please." with eyes being like puppy eyes. Haru did what she said and He was healed quickly. Haru said " thank you" hugging Aoi zaizen with a big hug with Aoi blushing.

Haru was confused by Aoi's blushing and said " why are you blushing?". Aoi zaizen said while blushing and in nervous tone " I love... you...". Haru said in a confused tone " what do you mean by love?" Aoi kissed Haru on the lips and Aoi said " I'm in love with you, Haru." Haru said " Aoi.." in tears while he kissed her . Haru and Aoi said at the same time " I love you" while still kissing each other in a romantic way.

Aoi and Haru layed down on Aoi's bed with a cover. Haru felt sleep on Aoi's chest with Aoi smiling. Aoi said " I love you, Haru" in a romantic way. Haru said " I love you too, Aoi" while sleep talking in a romantic way. Aoi hugged her boyfriend, Haru while she went to sleep.


End file.
